Saved Her Life
by soccerplayeralex
Summary: Summary inside! Jate, Shayid, Chaire, and maybe Jack/Sarah, Kate/Tom, Skate


Saved Her Life

**A/N: I don't own LOST. I wish I do though**

Summary: Kate moved to her dad's (Sam) house because her mother was worried about all of Wayne's beatens on her. Bad summary I will try to get a better one. Jate, Shayid, Chaire, and maybe Jack/Sarah, Kate/Tom, Skate

Chapter 1

Kate was running up the stairs from her stet dad trying to beat her up again for the seventh time this week.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kate yelled on the top of her lungs trying to run to her room.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch." Wayne said chasing her to her room. Kate was trying to close her door, but Wayne's foot stopped the door. Wayne pushed it wide open to get ready to hurt Kate. Kate hates when her mom is away because Wayne beats her up for no reason at all. Wayne punches, bites (not visible), and almost rapes her. Wayne pulls off all of her clothes and strips all of his clothes off, too so they are in their undergarments until they hear a car pull up to the driveway.

"Oh thank god mom's home she can get me out of this again" she thought as she felt relieved.

They got their clothes back on and Kate ran downstairs to greet he mom.

"Hi mom how was it," Kate said, "And can I talk to you in private?"

"It was good and yeah sure okay go up to you room and I will meet you there in a minute." Her mom said. Kate was running upstairs to get ready to talk to her mom.

"What did you do, Wayne" Diane said.

"Nothing." Wayne lied.

"Yeah ok I believe you." Diane said leaning in to kiss Wayne and kissed him. She went upstairs to talk to Kate. Diane walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in, mom" Kate said.

"Honey what happened?" Diane said as she was sitting next to her daughter.

"He almost did it again and he punches me and he bites me, too." Kate said as was starting to cry. Her mom hugged her and kissed her.

"Hey honey, I am worried about you with Wayne being here with so how would you like to go to dads for awhile instead of Wayne always beating you up when I am gone?" Diane said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, okay, I will love that." Kate said as she was whipping her tears and smiled at her mom.

"Ok you are leaving on Friday." Diane said.

"Ma that is 2 days away." Kate said surprised she was leaving so soon.

"I know, but you have to go because you are getting beaten up every day." Diane said.

2 days later

Kate got to her dad's house on Friday. She was tired so she fell asleep and she awoken the next day at noon. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note that said:

"Kate, If you are wondering where I am at, I am at the Sheperd's house right next door. Love, Your dad"

Kate finished reading the note and hurries to get ready. She walked next door and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting someone came to the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" the person said.

"Yeah. Is Sam Austin here?" Kate said.

"Yeah and who are you?" the person said kind of rude.

"Hola. Me llamo Katherine Austin, tú lata Kate. Y tú?" Kate said practicing on her Spanish and to see if this person knows it.

"Hola. Me llamo Jack Shepard. Mucho gusto. Bienvenida a California. De donde eres?" Jack said also in Spanish.

"Soy de Iowa y lo mismo. May I come in?" Kate said after a while of talking. Jack smiled and let her in. They walked into the kitchen where her dad was at. He was talking to two other people assuming they were Jack's parents.

"Hi dad." Kate said hugging her dad. Kate and her dad were hugging a while until someone came into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is this hugging Sam?" the guy said.

Kate and Sam broke their hug and turn around. The guy was shocked how beautiful and cute the girl was.

"Hi I'm Sawyer." Sawyer said, "You must have met Jack and my parents."

"Hola me llamo Katherine Austin to you. I have met Jack, but not your parents." Kate said.

"Oh okay then um this is Christan and Margo." Sawyer said pointing to his parents.

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Shepard I'm Kate." Kate said extending her hand to shake their hands.

"Yeah likewise." Mrs. Shepard said shaking her hand and Chistan did the same.

"How about a tour." Jack said. Kate nodded her head and follow him out of the kitchen and to the front door, but turned.

"Who was that? He is kind of cute." Kate said. Jack suddenly felt a little jealous.

"Oh that is my step brother Sawyer. He came to us when I was 2." Jack said.

"Oh what happen to his parents?" Kate said feeling sorry for Sawyer.

"Follow me" Jack said running upstairs to his room. Kate was confused why he needed to go to another room to explain what happened to his parents. Jack continued, "Sawyer doesn't like us talking about it because it makes him sad and mad kind of. When he was about 2 his parents…."

**A/N: what you think? If you have ideas give me them. What should I have to do with Sawyer's parents? **


End file.
